


very highbrow fanfiction

by Dirku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirku/pseuds/Dirku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co-author: Ill337erate @Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	very highbrow fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author: Ill337erate @Tumblr

john sucked dave's dick


End file.
